


Riflessioni

by lalaith_paola



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, The Young Riders Italia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaith_paola/pseuds/lalaith_paola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy riflette su ciò che i suoi amici hanno e ciò che lui ha perso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riflessioni

**Author's Note:**

> Questa drabble è ispirata al gioco di ruolo The Young Riders Italia (www.tyritalia.com), basato sull'omonimo telefilm The Young Riders.

Scuoto la testa, Kid è un caso disperato; la stazione si scorge appena e la sua faccia già rischia di spaccarsi in due per un sorriso che non sembra capace di controllare.   
La corsa è stata lunga e faticosa, ed entrambi non vediamo l’ora di tornare a casa; ma certo Kid ha un motivo in più per essere ansioso di arrivare: Lou. La loro relazione non è semplice affatto; ma pagherei oro per aver quello che hanno loro; quel legame speciale che anche lui pensava di aver trovato, e che invece gli è scivolato via come polvere tra le dita.


End file.
